kagomes alternate life
by katerina90210
Summary: 16 yr old kagome and inuyasha have been dating for the past 5 months. she's not allowed to date, and her mom doesn’t approve of inuyasha. Kagome will do want she wants, even though it may hurt her in the end. 1st story
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome, where are you? You're going to be late!" her mom called.

It was Saturday, and no school. Kagome needed to return to the inuyasha's time before he got testy and decided to come get her. He was expecting her to come back on the 3rd morning from when she left because of another exam test.

"I'm dressing!" she cried out loud. "Give me a minute, Inuyasha can wait for this!" She yelled from her bed room.

It was 10 a.m. and she was supposed to be there a few hours after sun rise, so they can get a head start on searching for the Shikon jewel.

"Mom do I have any clean uniforms?" Kagome cried out.

"No, you get them dirty faster than I can clean them, you will have to settle for something else!" Her mother yelled back at her.

Kagome just looked at her alternate options and thought they were either too dressy or grungy. After thinking about her options for a few minutes, she settled for the grunge look so she won't permanently stain anything… and her mom wouldn't bitch.

She wanted to wear the nicer things though, to show off to Inuyasha. Kagome liked feeling beautiful in front of him, along with getting compliments as much as possible. What girl doesn't?

Kagome picked out a light brown, long sleeved, baggy shirt with baggy gray pants. She then through her hair up in a messy bun to finalized her grunge look just before she left her room to go to the kitchen for last minute packing.

Kagome looked at her over sized yellow bag, down stairs, on the kitchen table and saw it was already full. Her mom entered the kitchen and Kagome smiled at her; knowing it was her mothers doing.

"Kagome, I finished your packing for you when you were dressing. Now go before Inuyasha has a fit." She stated impatiently. Her mom needed Kagome out so she can lock up the house to go out shopping for food sense kagome took the last bit of the food.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom, you're the best!" she grabbed her yellow bag and was almost out the door.

"Kagome, why are you warring that, don't you have anything better?" Her mom asked with concern.

Kagome answered, "Oh this…it's all I really had… that I didn't want to get torn up like my other uniforms." She stated with a half smile.

Her mother smiled at her to let her daughter know she can go now with a half wave and Kagome was out the door. She was thinking about the out-fit she had on, and if Inuyasha would comment it in a negative way. In Kagomes eyes, she thinks he comment on everything these days.

On her way to the well she couldn't help but think… She knew he loved her, because they were dating for 5 months and he has stated many time, but still… she can't help feel like she was ugly when he insulted her. Her mom still doesn't like her dating, even though she just turned 16. Her mom knew him for about a year now, but she didn't like the fact that he is 1/2 demon and from a different time. When it came right down to it, she was just too judgmental to understand that Kagome just didn't care about the stupid details. Kagome was too young and naive to understand it would not end well…as her mom told her on many times. Her mom had knowledge of Kagome's crush on Inuyasha…and was like a hawk when he comes over.

Kagome was now in front of the well, and almost tripped in because she was not paying attention, from her daydreaming on inuyasha reaction to the sight of her. Kagome jumped down the well were Inuyasha most likely be waiting. The wormhole in-golfed her, and in seconds later she was 500 years onto the past. She climbed up the well after she had through her bag over it. She was surprised at the fact Inuyasha was not waiting for her. She headed over to her village to go find were her friends are hiding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha smelt Kagome right when she arrived and decided to go fetch her. He was irritated with her being so late, she promised to be there on time this time. He finally spotted her a forth of the way from the well. Inuyasha noticed she was dressed very different and didn't like it on account that he didn't get to see as much of her as normal. He decided not to say anything because she has been sensitive about her appearances lately, probably a phase that comes with her age he thought. He crouched up from a hundred foot tree and let her walk right past him. He jumped down from the tree without being heard and snuck up from behind her. He got one inch from her back and grabbed her from behind, and then pulled her backwards. "Eick!" Kagome screeched falling down on her knees and burning inuyasha with her purifying powers.

Inuyasha jumped back from the wave of power so she could see who it is before she was the death of him.

Kagome looked behind her and noticed who it was. "Inuyasha you scared me!" she yelled at him, getting up from her knees. "I thought you were a demon!"

"Well technically I am." he said with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha embraced Kagomes chin and kissed her lips softly and then huged her hello, as always. This was his way of getting Kagome to forgive him for being…as she calls it… a 'sneaky bastard'.

"Well technically your only half and I love you the way you are!" She said with a big smile on.

"Thanks Kagome, I love you two." He whispered in her ear, kissing her lips once more.

"Come on Kagome! Stop making-out and let's go already! You're late as it is and we need to go!" Songo yelled from on kilala above them with Miroku Shippo behind her. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they were off to search for the Shikon jewel shards once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**The movie **

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the gang were off searching for the jewel shards for the past 2 weeks, and have had no luck on finding Naraku. Kagome decided it was best to go home and restock the supplies. This would also let her make it in time for her midterm exam, and Inuyasha is convinced that's why she really wants to go back. The travelers are a 20 minutes' walk away from the bone eaters well.

"Kagome, why DO you like the test so much?" Inuyasha complains, jumping down from a tree, now 5 feet away from Kagome.

"I do not! They are just something I have to do in my time." Kagome nipped back.

"Grrrr, fine… But I'm going with you!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Ok then, but I only plan to be there for 2 days this time, So I don't know what you worry over. It will be shorter than last time." Kagome informed.

"I'm going because I want to; I haven't seen your family in a while." Inuyasha said in less than his normal volume.

Kagome looked at him and said in a know it all voice, "Admit it, you'll miss me."

"Will not." Inuyasha said.

"Will too." Kagome snapped back.

"Will not." Inuyasha said louder.

"Will too!" Kagome shouted back at him.

"Will not!" Inuyasha shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Ok, well if you won't miss me then I guess you could keep Shippo company here, right?" Kagome said in a calm but sarcastic voice.

Inuyasha stopped, and had a dumbfound look on his face. He got closer to Kagome and then sat right next to her. "Ok, I'll miss you, can I go now?" Inuyasha admitted it in a soft voice in her ear while leaning on her, holding her from behind.

She smiled, "Sure Inuyasha, you can come with. I would love you to be with me." Kagome insured him. She was happy to finally get a compliment squeezed out of Inuyasha. The gang decided to stop and sleep out the night. Kagome laid down on the floor to get some sleep.

"Thanks Kagome, we will leave in the morning." Inuyasha said with a yawn.

Inuyasha retreated to his tree once more to stay away from any temptation that may over come him in the night, and to stay away from her 'sitting' commands…if he pisses her off and she's not in the mood to do anything but sleep, which was always he would be sitted. Inuyasha leaned back on the tree to watch over the gang, and watched Kagome sleep before he headed off to his dream world. He loved watching her sleep, even before they became a couple. She was so serene when she slept, he loved it.

**morning**

When the sun rose up, Inuyasha had woken up. He could never sleep in the sun; it was too bright for his sensitive eyes. Although Kagome could sleep through the whole day with the sun out, gleaming on her. At first Inuyasha thought she was just warn out from fighting, but then found out she's just lazy.

Once Shippo and Sango woke up, Inuyasha decided to wake up Kagome. He had to be careful about this. After being with Kagome for so long now he has found out that she's violent when she doesn't want to get up, and will sit you in her sleep.

Inuyasha jumps off the tree to stand over Kagome. He walked over to her to rube her face gently to sooth her out of sleep. He lies down next to her and wiggles her shoulder around, more and more as time goes on. Kagome is now awake, and sees Inuyasha. She groans and faces her face to the ground, away from the sun… and reality.

"Kagome come on. It is time to get up. We need to head off to your time now…wake up!" Inuyasha says in a soothing voice.

Kagome mumbles, "I don't want to get up." as Sango comes over.

Sango tells Inuyasha, "The rest of us are going to go, as you wake up Kagome….we will be at the village."

Inuyasha responds, "Ok, we will be back in two days."

Sango nodded at Inuyasha and was off to be on the demon cat and to headed off to the village with Marko and Shippo.

Inuyasha looks back at Kagome, still laying right next to her and says, "Now look Kagome, you took so long to wake up and now your friends have already left!"

"Ahhh, I'm getting up. I'm getting up!" Kagome exclaims as she kicks off her sleeping bag.

"Good, everything's already packed but you kagome. Once you're ready we can leave." Inuyasha told her.

**10 minutes later**

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "About time."

"What, did you say something?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, let's go" Inuyasha said innocently.

"Oooook." Kagome said in a moan, still tiered.

Kagome got on Inuyasha back with her yellow bag on her back. She laid her head on his shoulder for some more rest throughout the whole trip.

They arrived in Kagome's room 25 minutes later.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to jump up to my room, we could have gone through the front door." Kagome said with a confused look, wondering why Inuyasha choose a different route.

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back near her bed. "Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"You want to go back to bed, I can tell… take a nap and I'll find good use for myself in your house." Inuyasha insisted.

"No, I'm good. Now that I am awake I can't go back to sleep." Kagome said rubbing her eye.

"Ok then, I can smell no one here, what to do?" Inuyasha said after sniffing the air.

"Oh really, Maybe we can watch a movie then?" Kagome declared.

"Movie, what's a movie?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, "Come with me to the living room I will show you." Kagome said leading him to the living room.

Kagome brought out 2 movies that her mom rented from block buster. There was Harry potter and lady in the water. They choose to watch lady in the water because Inuyasha has not seen the other Harry potters, this being his 1st time watching a movie….let alone T.V… Kagome started the movie as Inuyasha sat on the 2 setter couch. Kagome pulled out a pillow and put it on him. She put her feet on him and her back to the other side of the couch for her preparation of movie watching.

During the movie Inuyasha could not keep his hands to him-self, just on Kagome's body. Kagome didn't mind much, but she did want to watch the movie, so she let him do his own thing to her. When Inuyasha got to close for something to actually go on, she would just hold his hand; stopping him from getting his treat. Kagome and Inuyasha relationship has been going very slow. They had just barley started to kiss…after 5 months, so Kagome was a bit non-caring about touching. She liked it slow, because then she could make him suffer… but then sometimes she would suffer too. Kagome figured that Inuyasha was just to ignorant to understand then movie let alone care what it is about, so he got bored and went on to 'better' things.

After the movie Kagome stayed on the sofa, still tiered and ready to sleep once more. Inuyasha through the pillow behind the couch, getting rid of it, and then sat behind her so he could hold her from behind. Kagome was only ½ awake and just sat there, waiting to fall asleep. Inuyasha woke her up and kissed her. Now Kagome knows that Inuyasha is in some serious with-draw and needs attention, but she is just too tired to care. Kagome just kissed back weekly and it turned out to be there 1st official make-out session, even though she made Inuyasha do all the work. After 30 minutes of just open mouth kissing…and Inuyasha trying to seduce her into much more than just kissing, by kissing her neck up and down, Kagome finally fell asleep. Inuyasha carried her into her room, were she would wake up 2 hours later with her mom back home, and Inuyasha helping her mother with unpacking food.


	3. Chapter 3

**'s problem **

Kagome is now up from her nap and is refreshed as ever from the couple of hours of sleep. Kagome hears Inuyasha downstairs and remembers he is in the house too…then she remembers what had happened this morning. She blushes at the memory and then hears her mother too.

"Inuyasha, put that food in there will you?" Kagome's mom says.

"Sure, no problem." Inuyasha responds, hoping to get good points with kagome's mother.

Kagome gets up and out of her bedroom to head down stairs. As Kagome closes the door and is going down the stairs, Inuyasha hears her movement.

"Kagome's up! It's about time, it is 1 pm." Inuyasha says to himself and for thoughts around him to hear.

Inuyasha walks to the stairs just to meet Kagome at the bottom of them.

"Hey Inuyasha, mom's home I hear." Kagome states.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha responds as Kagome's mom walks in behind from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, did our noise wake you?" Her mother asks.

"Nope, I woke up on my own." Kagome responds.

Well, Inuyasha and I are done here, I'm sure you want to get back to your study for school. So be off to your books. Tomorrow's Monday and you must go to school and pass your midterms." Kagome's mom tells her.

"K mom, let's go Inuyasha…. Unless you plane to work more for my mom..." Kagome asks.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I thought u had tests coming up, what's a midterm?" Inuyasha asks.

"It is another form of a test, just longer." Kagome responds

Kagome and Inuyasha stay in her room for most of the day. All Inuyasha does is pick on the cat. Kagome is tiered from studying and needs a brake.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asks eagerly.

"No, my brain just needs a rest." Kagome responds

"Well what's the better way to rest mentally than taking off your stress?!" Inuyasha hints towards her with a big smile on his face, while walking towards her.

"Inuyasha, what are you saying! Mom's here and if she finds out about us she will not only have a cow but a bull too! Plus, if we do what we did on the sofa more often there's more of a chance that we will get caught. I think the best way to undo stress is a nice bubble bath for **one**. You can entertain yourself with Souta down stairs. I'm sure he will keep you busy, especially with you being 'his number one hero'. Now go and see if he's not too busy." Kagome tells Inuyasha, pushing him away from her.

"Kagome, are you saying that what we did on the sofa was a mistake… or that you didn't like it and was too fast?" Inuyasha asks shyly.

"No, not at all. I liked it a lot, maybe even too much. That is why I say it can't happen. What if it gets like that again and mom comes in, we have to keep it in your time… and not mine. That's all I am saying. "Kagome strictly states.

"Well ok Kagome; I'm going downstairs to find Souta." Inuyasha says.

"Ok then, bye-bye Inuyasha." Kagome says, hinting to get out of the room so she can get ready for her bath.

Inuyasha goes down stairs and Kagome is now done with her 1 hour bubble bath. As soon as Kagome comes out of the bathroom Inuyasha heads up stairs towards her room. Inuyasha enters the front door of the room and knocks on the door to make sure it's ok to go in.

"Kagome, can I come in?" Inuyasha asks.

Inuyasha hears footsteps and a door lock. "No, I'm not decent!" Kagome yells at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waits 5 minutes, until Kagome is done and the door is open. Kagome is decent, but done pampering herself. It is night and Kagome is in some PJ's that she just through on. Unknown to her, they are a bit non-covering compared to her old pajamas. It is starting to get hot with summer and there air conditioning broken; she didn't think twice about her choice in coverage. She has on spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts that are just as short as her skirts. Inuyasha has never seen this much of Kagome and likes the improvement of getting to see more than just leg. He checks her out for was seems like 5 minutes as she sits on her bed brushing her hair and getting ready for sleep. Inuyasha sits on the bed right next to her, still staring at her.

"Inuyasha you can't sleep in the same bed as me, mom would have a fit." Kagome says

Inuyasha says nothing and just kisses her. Making it there 2nd make out session in one day. Inuyasha was trying to make it with tong, but Kagome wouldn't let him. She was so nerviest with knowing her mom could walk through the door. At any minute she felt like she could through up. Inuyasha was losing himself and was laying her down on her back.

"Inuyasha no, stand up if you want to continue or go to your tree outside my room and go to sleep. We can't get caught doing that of all things!"

Inuyasha stood up and brought her with him, continuing were they just left off. 15 minutes into the kissing there were soft footsteps coming to the room. The door knob was turned. Kagome was facing the door and Inuyasha's back is to that door. Kagome's mom comes in, and she caught them almost in the act. They were hugging at the moment, but Kagome's mom knew better.

"What's going on here!?" The mother asks the two children.

"We were just hugging…good night." Inuyasha lies as Kagome wipes his saliva off her top lip, then her bottom, trying to make it no noticeable.

Kagome was so scared that she was silent and shaking throughout the whole incident. Her heart was beating 3 times faster than normal, and could through up at any time her mom would direct a question at her. Thank goodness Inuyasha took all the heat as she just sat there trying to fully comprehend what is happened. There are almost falling tears in her eyes now, knowing what's going to happen. She knows that this will not turn out well. This may be the last time I may see Inuyasha, she thinks with her emotions going off. She does not yet realize her significance in the past, and will get to see him again in the near future. Her mom cannot stop her or bring her back from the past that is curtain. She stood behind Inuyasha the whole time of the conversation, still shaking.

"You were not hugging Kagome…you, you; you were kissing my daughter… I told you to keep your hands off of each other, and here you are kissing! I want you out of my house Inuyasha. You are not welcomed here anymore. Stay in your own time, and Kagome you will stay here as Inuyasha returns to his time. We will talk about the rest of this tomorrow morning or after school, but right now Inuyasha needs go home!" Miss. Higurashi says as she's pointing towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"Can I have a word with Kagome, just 5 minutes?" Inuyasha asks.

She thought about this proposal and responded, "5 minutes only, I will be waiting down stairs for you Inuyasha, so I know you are gone." Miss. Higurashi says.

"Thanks." He says with a little smirk.

She leaves the room and goes downstairs. Inuyasha looks at Kagome now crying and coming-out of being scared to death. He hears her heart racing still. She was short in breath now, from shock. He looks in her eyes and says, "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I thought I had heard footsteps, but ignored it. You were right, I'm sorry. I love you so much Kagome. I don't want to leave you but it looks like I have no choice." He then hugs her and kisses her forehead and hugs her once more for good bye and walks to the door.

"I love you too Inuyasha…. much more than you know." she says to him in sobs barley under her breath, just loud enough for his demon ears to pick up.

He opens the door and turns his head. He smiles at her and gets one last look of her before more rules are made between them to separate there love. He knows she has to come back to his time because of the jewel shards and Naraku, so he's not too worried about not seeing her. His last image of her is her standing up strait with soft knees. Her right arm is to her heart almost closed… as if it were braking, and the other arm down in a fist. Her face had hurt, confusion, fear, and sadness on it. Her hair was a bit of a wet mess thanks to him.

Inuyasha had gone home and Kagome had her mother to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning at the house**

Kagome wakes up to her alarm clock and looks around the room. She reaches over and turns off the annoying beeps. At first she thought the past night was a dream, but then realizes it's not. She thinks about what had happened… and the consequences of that night. She sits up and notices her face is wet, from crying herself to sleep. She gets up and out of bed still half asleep and worn out. She planes on procrastinating the talk with her mom by doing everything she can up stairs, she doesn't even plan for breakfast. She is done getting ready and she hears noises downstairs from her family. She still has 15 minutes till she has to leave for school, which she uses for breakfast. She sits on her bed, wondering when she will have to talk to her mom about Inuyasha. Footsteps once more comes too her room. Her mother opens the door and comes into her room. She sees Kagome ready for school. Kagome looks over and her mother and her heart is speeding up once more. 'Great this is what I was avoiding', Kagome thought.

"Kagome we need to talk about last night." Her mother says standing over Kagome.

"Mmhmm" Is all Kagome could muster out while looking at her feet. Her hair is in her eyes, not making it possible to see them.

"Kagome, you know my rules and you broke them, you are grounded for the next 2 months." Her mom says looking down at Kagome with her arms crossed.

"What about the jewel shards? If I don't go back, there may be no hope for us here." Kagome asks softly, starting to cry over the matter.

"You can go for the shards during the week, but every Friday till Sunday I want you back here… I want you to clean the house every weekend, which is your punishment. Furthermore, Inuyasha is not allowed on this property anymore. Once your shards are collected, he and you will not see each other anymore. He will continue being your guardian so I know you are safe, but that's it. The friends you talk about from the past are also not allowed to be in contact with you, once this issue with the past is over with."

Kagome starts to cry to where it is now heard. It is time for her to leave for school, so Kagome gets her bag and says, "Mom I have school." with tears still on her face.

"Come back to the house immediately after school, I am not done with you yet." her mom states clearly. Kagome then walks out of her bedroom to go to her bath room to clean up without a word to say. She then heads out the door towards her school, with her lunch for her midterms on an empty stomach.

While walking to school, Kagome thinks about all the loop holes she could pull off. She could just lie about Naraku's death and the jewel being whole, and continue to be with Inuyasha. She could live there and run away, and no one would believe her mom about the past…they would think she's crazy. No one can pass through the well besides Kagome, but then she would miss her friends from her original time. She could regain her moms trust and sneak to Inuyasha when needed, but once her purpose for being in the past is fulfilled… would the well be closed for good? There was not an honest way of living her life happy now. She is now beyond the point of no return. She either has to give up Inuyasha or her life.

She was in front of her school… and had made her choice… and it was Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha, more than life its self, and would give it up just for him… and that was her choice. She decided to treat today like it would be one of thoughts days were she wouldn't be able to see her friends for a long time, but not like it would be the last. She would live this school day to the fullest, and act like nothing is wrong.

It was lunch and her friends could tell that she was smiling though the tears of something misfortunate.

"Kagome, we were wondering how your health has been doing, you don't look to well today. We know its midterms, and that's why you are here… but maybe you really should be at home resting." Her friends express to her…assuming it's her health that is bothering her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Today is important, so I'm staying." Kagome responds.

Her friends just sigh and went about their business, respecting Kagome's choice.

School is now out, and Kagome is walking home. She has written a note during her last hour of school for her mom. She plans to leave on the front door, and then go to the well where her alternate life is… in the past.

Kagome approaches the house and takes out the note. She stands in-front of the door and puts down the note, with her book bags on it to keep it from blowing away. She doesn't dare to go inside for fear of her mother's wrath.

Kagome rushes over to the well to get a clean get-a-way and jumps in.

Her mother comes out side from the house to see were Kagome is. She should have been home by now. Her mom looks down and sees her daughters stuff, and the note. Her mom picks up the note and unfolds it.

It read, "Mom, I am with Inuyasha, don't worry." That is all kagome can say incase her mother does take it to the police as a runaway and tries to tell them the crazy story of a old well being a time travel tool.

Kagome climes up the well and heads off to the village to meet her beloved ones.

**MORNING WITH INUYASHA **

Inuyasha wakes up now that the sun is up, as usual. He was hiding in his forest from his friends to be able to think and not be harassed for arriving early without Kagome. He had the whole night to think and sleep, even though he did more thinking and less sleeping. He has been able to think about what his choices are, and how to tell the gang about what has happened last night.

Inuyasha heads over to Kaede's village to meet up with his friends. He takes his time, so he doesn't wake them too early… not that he is really planning on waking them… but he can be loud at times.

Inuyasha spots the village and leaps in-front of Kaedes hut. Inuyasha's thump was heard by Sango, who appeared to him with a sleepy confused gaze.

"Did you and Kagome have another fight and you got kicked out?" Sango asks looking up at him with a smirk.

"No, Kagome and I are on good terms… but her mother and I are not." Inuyasha tells her weekly

"Then why are you here Inuyahsa, what happened?" she asks

"I will explain when everyone is up … so I don't have to repeat myself. Who now is awake?" He then asks her.

"Hummm, let me see… everyone but Shippo." Sango tells him with a grin on her face knowing she won't have to wait for what stupid action he did this time.

"Well that's good; this is not for a child to hear." Inuyasha says barley loud enough for Sango to hear.

Sango has a 'what does that mean' look on her face and gets Miroku up for Inuyasha.

Miroku appears with Kirara, rubbing his eye. "What are you doing back so early Inuyasha… and were is Kagome?" He asks.

"Lets go more out of ears reach… this is an important privet matter" Inuyasha says, heading out of the village with his 2 friends and cat demon, fallowing him.

"Ok Inuyasha, we are away. Now tell us what this matter is about." Miroku demands.

Inuyasha sighs and starts from the beginning. He tells about the movie, and the bedroom, and then the mother. Once his story is over, his friends are too shocked to say anything. They didn't expect such a long and unnecessary detailed explanation. Inuyasha just needed to get everything off his chest to feel better.

Miroku stands on his feet and states, "Well then I propose to wait for Kagome to come back and see where we can go from there to fix this complicated problem."

"Yes, I agree." Sango says, standing up also.

Inuyasha looks down and nods.

As Inuyasha is nodding, a giant gust of wind came from the north… with Naraku's sent all over it. Inuyasha is distorted by the smell at 1st, but then realizes Naraku is near.

"Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha says.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

"It's Naraku. He is near!" He says sniffing the air angrily. "He's this way" Inuyasha says, jumping off in the direction."

Miroku and Sango head off to kill Naraku on Kirara with Inuyasha leading.

Five hours later, and Naraku is dead. Inuyasha is covered in his own blood and Narakus. Completely disgusted by his smell, he requests a ride on the cat demon to a river to clean off, which is given to him. Once done cleaning Inuyasha smells Kagome.

"Sango, Miroku… Kagome's here. We need to go back to the village." He tells them weekly.

"Alright Inuyasha, we are not too far from there, I will run and you continue to ride on Kirara."

"Ok" he says leaning on the demon cat about to pass out.

They head back to the village to meet up with Kagome 5 minutes after she got there.

Sango and Miroku help carry Inuyasha inside. They 2 were hurt, but they are not as severe as Inuyasha's wounds.

They walk into the hut to see Kagome there also.

Kagome gives out a ½ scream as she sees Inuyasha. "What happened to him!" she demands.

Sango replies, "We were fighting Naraku… he did this to Inuyasha."

Kagome says angrily, "I am going to kill that bastard!"

"No need to, we already did!" Miroku states with a big grin on his face. He then shows his cursed hand to her, and it was obvious that it was cursed no more.

"WHAAAAT!" Kagome yells, "What happened?" she says leading into Miroku.

"Inuyasha did the distracting. Sango was in aid with him, but he took all the hits." Miroku tells her calmly.

"Poor Inuyasha." Kagome says looking down at her love while Kaede is addressing his wounds

Miroku continues to say with a smile, "Our plan was to suck him up with my wind tunnel, considering we did not have you there to purify him. Half way through the battle Koga, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Kagura were there to help kill Naraku. They all played distractions so I could get close enough to get our revenge. We did plan to have Kikyo purify him, but she was killed by Kana five minutes into the battle……Although, on another note Kagome, we need to talk about you and Inuyasha's predicament back in your time. Naraku is now dead, and we have the whole jewel. We still need you to purify it, but where do you plan on going from here?" Miroku asks her, showing her the jewel.

Kagome takes the jewel out of Mirokus hand and molds it into one and then purifies it.

"I will continue be with you guys.. and I will be forced to lie to my mom. I will say. I need to be her, because… for Inuyasha. I also trust that you know Inuyasha's part of the story… I shall tell you my upgraded one when he is well enough tomorrow… when he is awake." she said smiling at her lover while stroking his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**The big lie **

It was night, and Kagome and Kaede are talking outside of the hut.

"Kagome, ye are thy's new guardian for the jewel, and ye must keep it pure." Kaede informs Kagome.

"Kaede, I don't know how long I will be here. I will have to procrastinate it as much as possible, and I might have to take it back to my time."

"This is ok Kagome, as long as it is safe." Kaede says. "It might even be safer in your time where demons do not exist." Kaede informs while pointing into inuyasha forest where the well dwells.

"Alright then, I will take back my job of being its guardian again sense I first came here with it." Kagome assures Keade.

Kaede starts to walk back into the hut to aid Inuyasha and change his bandages. "Keade, how is Inuyasha, how is he doing?" Kagome asks Kaede.

"He will be fine; do ye want to help me with him?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kagome says walking into the hut. "I do need the practice." Kagome says.

Kagome is in the hut and sees Inuyasha with bandages all over his body. She sits down next to him and waits for Kaede to get supplies. Kaede sits on the other side of Inuyasha with bandages, herbs and water. Once the old bandages are removed Kagome sees Inuyasha is not as bad as usual, but worn out. When Kagome and Kaede both aid Inuyasha, he wakes up and sees Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks softly.

"Don't mind that right now inuyasha, I'll tell you what is up in my time tomorrow, but right now you rest." Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha fades back to sleep reluctantly.

It is morning and everyone is awake. Kagome decides to gather everyone in the hut and explain her boundaries to the past and Inuyasha. They all agreed it would be of best interest for everyone to pretended that the jewel is not whole and that Naraku is not dead. Kagome sat right next to Inuyasha; the whole time he held her from behind while she cried through most of the explanation. He wanted to get rid of Kagome's problems… even if it meant by force. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to get rid of the source of her problems… Kagome's mother.

Once Kagome's story was over, Inuyasha took her outside to help calm her down. He took her to the tree they first met, the one he was bound to for 50 years.

"Kagome, will you be ok?" He says holding her on the tree

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you are with me." She says with a smile on her face. He hasn't seen a smile on her face for a while now… she has been so down with this whole advent. He couldn't help but feel guilty about not catching the foot steeps to her door. He couldn't help but fell like if it wasn't for his desire to have her… she wouldn't be livening like this.

"how about you inuyasha, how are you feeling?" kagome asks.

"I'm doing great kag so don't worry. And knowing that bastared is gone for good helps me heal twice as fast!" inuysha exclaims as kagome just smiles.

"You know I love you; right Kagome?" Inuyasha says in her ear.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too." She says turning her head to his face, kissing his lips once more.

Kagome kept pretending to her mother that she has no jewel and that Naraku is still alive for the past 7 months, not wanting to part with Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship grew enormously right after the advent. They have been dating for almost a year now and have talked about marriage, kids, life together without any problems.

Inuyasha has kept the thought of him dragging her down and expressed it to her, but she said that it was bull shit. The thoughts of him not being good enough for her in every way made him take back his love for Kagome without even realizing it. Inuyasha wanted to break up with Kagome, but didn't want all her effort of lying and sneaking around for him to go to waste. He had tried many of times, but gave up once Kagome started to put out for him to meet his sexual needs a month after he realized he didn't love her anymore. One day, Inuyasha told Miroku of his habits, and him not loving Kagome. He wanted advice from the monk on what he should do.

"Miroku, what should I do?" Inuyasha asks.

"Brake up with her… but make it for good. Don't let her believe that she has a chance to be with you again if this is how you really feel. Tell her the truth and that would do it. What are you doing with her right now is something I do not believe in and I will tell her myself if you don't. I will tell her in 3 days if you don't" The monk says.

Inuyasha growled at the monk and jumped up in the trees to think on his own.

Miroku goes to the hut to tell Songo of the advents that will take place very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**The brake up **

"Brake up with her… but make it for good. Don't let her believe that she has a chance to be with you again if this is how you really feel. Tell her the truth and that would do it. What are you doing with her right now is something I do not believe in and I will tell her myself if you don't. I will tell her in 3 days if you don't" The monk says.

Inuyasha growled at the monk's past but very resent words while up in the tree to think on his own.

Miroku goes to the hut to tell Songo of the advents that will take place very soon.

Inuyasha sat there as the monk left him. He couldn't believe that he was being forced into doing this. Inuyasha has contemplated on how to do this for quite awhile before… but nothing has worked. The only thing he could do is be blunt and mean; if she doesn't get it. Kagome loved Inuyasha too much even want to think about braking up with him, which made it hard on his part. Inuyasha sighed and went to find Kagome's coordinates.

Inuyasha smells around and has found that she is in Keades hut. He walked towards the hut slowly wondering how he is going to lure her out of the hut, to be alone. Inuyasha then sees Miroku walking out of the hut with Songo without saying anything to her. He knew what that conversation is going to be… and he didn't like it.

Inuyasha was in front of the hut and about to walk in when Kagome came out.

"Oh Inuyasha, there you are… Miroku and Songo left me and Shippo is sleeping. I got lonely so I came out too see were you were hiding at. How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm I'm not sure yet… Kagome, can I take you somewhere with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, where?" She asked curiously

"It is a surprise." He said, picking her up piggy back style and running into the dark with Kagome.

Inuyasha then stopped in front of the tree they both had first meet at. "Inuyasha, why are we here?" She asked.

"It is because I want to talk to you about something in privet." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok, what's up Inuyasha?" Kagome thinking that it was something good like being asked to be his wife…that is what she is secretly hoping for to happen.

"Kagome, there is not easy way of saying this, so I will just say it…. I think we should break up."

Kagome just sat there stunned, not knowing what to think. "But, why... Don't you love me?"

"No, I don't…in fact I have started to not have feelings for you for a while, but couldn't vocalize it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat there quietly, trying to comprehend everything.

"How long?" she asked.

"4 months, look Kagome… I don't like you anymore, and I really don't want to be friends. So, bye." he said, running into the forest.

Kagome sat there, tears coming from her eyes 'what' she though 'what just happened?!'

Kagome walked back to the hut, to see Sango not too chipper either. "Sango, what's wrong, you don't look too good." Kagome asked.

"It's not me, it's you… Miroku told me about you and Inuyasha." She said holding her friend with Miroku behind them. "I'm so sorry Kagome!" Sango cries out.

Miroku sat quietly as Kagome cried her eyes out.

She then sat up and asked out loud, "but why, I don't understand, why would he brake up with me now? He said he hasn't like me for so long…. Why not before? I don't understand!!!"

kagomes cry's could be heard from the whole village, and they all mourned with her. They brought her comfort in there own way. Some with food, others with objects, and most with letting her have her privacy and letting her be as loud as she wants with no complaints from anyone.

Miroku looked at her and made sure she was paying attention by eye contact. "Kagome, some men will say or do anything just to get in bed with you… like Me." He says looking at Songo. "Inuyasha was using you Kagome. He was going to break up with you, but then you did more… physical things with him, and he continued the relationship."

"What, He used me?" she said crying more.

"Further-more I don't think it would be wise to be around him anymore, I'm sure he didn't express it too you, but he really doesn't want anything to do with you right now. I'm sure he is in the forest waiting for you to leave, I'm pretty sure he might be violent with you if you see him, he almost can't stand you anymore now that you made this issue a little public.…. So I forced him to break it off with you before he did hurt you any more emotionally. Kagome… you also might regret staying here. He might still want thoughts physical stuff from you to fulfill his desires, and will date you once more just to get it. "

"What, you knew! How long?!" she asked in anger.

"Only for a short while Kagome." he replied.

Kagome went into her friend's arms once more crying out her heart and soul. "I thought he was going to ask me to marry him, not this! Not now!!" She said in sobs.

After 10 minutes of crying Kagome got up and out of Sango's arms and wiped off her tears.

"Sango, I agree with Miroku, I can't stay here any longer. I have to go back to my time. I can't stay here with… him." She said with a little anger in her heart. "It is too hard on me. I know I have unconditional love for him, but I can't do this. I know I will always love him, and that's the problem… I have to go Sango" kagome said sadly "will you take care of Shippo for me?" Kagome asked.

"I understand, but will you visit time to time?" Sango asked.

"I will see about that, but what about Shippo?" Kagome asked again.

"Of course I will Kagome!" She answers. "Don't be such a baka"

"Ok, let me say good bye to him." Kagome says getting up and walking into a different part of the hut where Shippo is sleeping.

She looked at Shippo and wiped off her face. Shippo was asleep, so Kagome shook him half awake.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asks

"I have to go back to my time, I came to say good bye to you before I left." She said, then picking him up and hugging him.

"I love you Shippo." Kagome says, right before she starts to tear up, with him still in her hands.

"I love you too ma-ma" He says still half asleep making Kagome cry more.

Kagome puts a kiss on his for-head and whispers good night to him in his ear as she walks out the door.

Kagome comes back to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys, it's your turn now….bye!" She says weekly in between sobs.

Kagome goes and hugs Sango once more for what seems like a minute. She then goes over to Miroku and gives him a hug. Miroku restrained his hand for the first ten seconds of the hug but then could not restrain it. He was fully groping Kagome's ass with his hand. She continued to hug him throughout the groping for 5 seconds then pulled away on account of feeling something poke her. Sango had her boomerang out ready to knock him unconscious. Kagome turned around.

"No, it's ok Sango." She said, then turning to Miroku. "Consider that as a free-be." She said to him trying to give them a last smile.

"Oh really…" He said curiously then caressing her boobs.

Kagome had a surprised look on her face. Sango then beats him to a pulp before he went unconscious.

"Thanks Sango! Umm, can I use Kirara? I will send her back." Sure Kagome, she said with one last final quick hug.

Kagome picked up her stuff and left. It was the end of the school year now, and Kagome would have had more time with Inuyasha, and less with studying.

As arriving to the well kagome steps off of kirara and pats the demon cats head. "Thank you my friend. You have been there for me just like sango. I will miss you as well." Kagome says teared up.

"Good-bye my friends, I will miss you all." Kagome says just as she jumps into the well.

She got home and explained to her mom that the jewel is whole, and Naraku is dead… as to why she is home early. Her mom thought Kagome was in a bad fight with Inuyasha until the jewel was shown to her. That is when she knew they had broken up for good.

Kagome was going through a depression stage though out the past 7 months with having Inuyasha being caught as her boyfriend, and this just made it worse. Much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome's depression and Inuyasha's remorse**

Her mother didn't say anything to Kagome. She knew something was wrong, but she left her daughter alone ad decided to bring up the issue when Kagome decided to come to her. Although being a mother, she had tried to pry in her daughter's love affair, but Kagome wouldn't talk about it. Her mother tried talking to her friends and other members of the house hold after not knowing what had happened after such a long time. Summer was almost over. She had looked around Kagome's room for a secret journal as to a clue to what has happened to her daughter in the past. Her mom had no luck.

Kagome was obviously depressed. She was using most her time to slip into sleep and eating habits changed constantly. She was covering her body with baggy clothing; her mom thought Inuyasha might have insulted her figure. A month and a half after her mother has been tortured about not knowing, she noticed Kagome's arm scratched up when she was wearing something of short sleeve, from the long hot day. It didn't look too bad, like a cats mark. She figured it was the cat. Unknown to her mom, thoughs 'scratches' were healing scars…from razor blades.

Kagome never did wear anything besides long sleeved shirts, so the arrangement worked for her. Kagome took up taking too many medical pills and cutting. Kagome didn't like the pain or the attention from anyone… she liked to see the blood drip down her arm. Something about it made her feel… happy, like she was alive after everything, somehow. She did want something sharper besides a dull razor, but the knives in her house were old and dull. Kagome loved the thought of death, but hated the pain it came with. She would have used a gun, but her mom didn't own one.

Once summer was about over she couldn't get too her goal though the razors, so she tried pills more. All the pills in the house would not do her the damage of death right away… and would be discovered and 'fixed' by professionals. She didn't think that she was broken, so why would people try and fix her? She couldn't understand it. Kagome did understand that she needed a new way of expressing her feelings after 2 months, because this wasn't working. Kagome resorted to a journal. She wrought what was going on with her, everything from start to finish. Kagome continued watching her self bleed, even with a journal hidden by her underwear.

A week after confessing her feelings to a journal, she remembered she needed to visit her old friends. It has been about 2 months now, and brake was almost over and school was about to start up again. She decided to go down the well for 2 hours just for a reunion while her mom is gone.

The next day Kagome had everything packed and was ready to go once her mom left for the food store. All Kagome needed was her bow and arrows for demons, and the jewel so she can travel. Kagome needed to wear the 'usual' to hide her secrets from the world…especially Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the only one she wanted to know and care, but he wouldn't, he hated her now…and she had accepted it the best way she could.

Kagome's mom finally left and not anymore than 2 minutes more, so did Kagome. Her mother forgot her list of food to get so came back to the house just in time to see Kagome jogging to the well and jump in it with her jewel, bow and arrows. Kagome's mom got angry and decided to use the time to the fullest and snoop around to see if her daughter has started any clues onto what's is going on yet.

Kagome climbs out of the well and sees that she is back to where her old friends live. Kagome walks to the village to see where her companions are.

She arrives at the hut, where she used to call her 2nd home, and calls out too anyone who may be in it.

"Hello, anyone home?" She asks to whom may be inside.

"Kagome?" Shippo asks, peaking his head out of the hut. "Kagome!" he yells jumping on her.

"Hey Shippo, where's everyone." She asks as Miroku and Sango come out.

"Kagome, you came to visit, I glad!" The monk says.

"Kagome!" Sango yells embracing her. "How have you been?" she asks.

Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha was listening in from above the hut in the trees. He thought he had smelled her, so he went into hiding and snuck around to see if his suspicions are true.

"I'm doing much better than the last time you have seen me," Kagome lies "and you?"

"We are too, thank you." Miroku says.

"I'm glad." Kagome says. "But you must know that my mother is away and will be for only a short period of time, so I can't be here long. I must admit that I only came to say hello and see how you are doing, then leave."

"It is better than nothing!" Sango says cheerfully. "Kagome we have missed you." She says.

"Yes and I have too!" she says, giving another hug to Sango and Shippo… knowing Miroku will abuse the privilege, so she ignores him.

They chat for 30 minutes until Kagome insists that she must leave, and leaves with Inuyasha fallowing her.

Kagome is half way to the well when a lizard demon attacks. She kills the demon instantly by purification, but by doing so she had worked some muscles that she hasn't used for a while and tore open some of her scabs from her resent 'bath time accidents'.

Her white sleeves are now red.

Inuyasha smells blood, but doesn't see it. He jumps behind Kagome from the trees and says, "Why do I smell blood?" in a husky voice.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around, scared if it is really who she thinks it is. There was Inuyasha, a bit dirty… but there he was.

Inuyasha looked all over her body for a wound, and saw blood on her sleeves. 'Blood on her sleeves, but how?' He was confused. "Kagome," he said, "why is there blood on your sleeves?"

She looked at her wrists, and put them behind her back. "Oh, that… it is from the demon I just killed, it is his." She lied.

Inuyasha walked up to her, and is 2 feet away from her. She flinched and started to back away as he started to walk up to her. "Liar, I smell your blood." he said grabbing her arms, making them bleed even more. She screamed in pain as he tore off the sleeves with his claws to reveal her more open wounds.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" She yelled at him as he crashed to the ground. "It is none of your business what I do anymore, so leave me alone!" She said running to the well yelling sit every minute or so, to keep him off of her.

Kagome jumps into the well to be transported back into her time, and to rushes too her room.

Kagome enters her room and sees her mom sitting on her bed with a book in her lap and her room a mess with piles of clothing, from being snooped in.

"Mom! What are you doing in her! This is my room, get out!" she said, then looking at the diary "What are you doing with my diary, that's my personal thoughts, you have no right!" Kagome yells.

"I do have a right Kagome, this is my home!" Her mom says angrily, looking at her wrists to see if the words in this miniature book spoke the truth.

Her mom saw her hands all bloody and her sleeves torn. "What happened to you Kagome, were you cutting, and what happened too your sleeves? Kagome, you need help." Her mom insists. "Look, unless you promise that you will end this, I will not call the police to take you out of this home, and make you get help. You have until Tomorrow to make your choice." Her mom says, walking out of the room and throwing the diary on the ground.

Kagome collapses on the floor and roles up on a ball to cry. Inuyasha jumps up too her room and looks in to see Kagome an emotional wreck. He opens the window. Kagome has blood all over her legs and arms from being in a ball and the blood still not cauterized.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asks touching her shoulder.

"No… I need to get away from here, would you mind if I went back to your time?" she said while crying.

"Sure." He says.

She goes the bathroom and cleans up. Then she takes out her old yellow bag from her closet and packs up everything she will need within 15 minutes. "Ok, I'm done, I am ready to leave." She says as Inuyasha picks her up and jumps off of the house to the ground. "Inuyasha, why did you wait for me, and why are you carrying me? I thought you hated me." Kagome asks shyly.

"I don't hate you Kagome, and I cannot leave any crying girl in need alone." Inuyasha said walking to the well. Inuyasha jumpd down the well to find himself in the past once more. He then ran to his new unknown living arrangements.

Kagome stayed in Inuyasha's cave that he has been living in sense she left. He couldn't stay with their friends; they had too many hard feelings for him, along with the villagers. Kagome didn't know she was going to a cave. She had fallen asleep from stress on the way there. Inuyasha arrives at the cave and puts Kagome down. He found whatever matter was soft for her to sleep on, like moss. He couldn't find anything from the hot weather so used her clothes. He went into her bag and emptied everything out. Her undergarments went out last so they were on top. He put thoughs back in the bag and had her shirts, pants and skirts be her pillow and new cushion.

He first swept away all dirt and then made a miniature bed for her. He laid her down right on it, and then realized she had no blanket to keep warm. Inuyasha took off his kimono and put it on her. Once Inuyasha was done he laid on a tree right out of the cave to watch over Kagome for that night.


End file.
